


No one else was in the room where it happened

by IamTheImpostor



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, M/M, The Skeld (Among Us), also they kill each other be warned, just a result of me being obsessed with among us lately, there is a kiss because why not it was a mess already, this is complete foolishness please don't come looking for sense in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheImpostor/pseuds/IamTheImpostor
Summary: “What are you doing?” She asked.“Just checking the cams” Ricky gulped. “You?”“Got a wire to fix,” Gina said, checking out the wall just beside him where the electrical panels hung. “Don’t you have tasks to do?”“Sure I do,” Ricky said. He strained his ears to check for any upcoming footsteps, but all he could hear was silence. He did not like this situation. His escape route was very clear though, and he knew he couldn’t just stand in front of the cameras forever. He took one step towards the door where Gina stood, and in that very moment, a siren exploded over their heads.“Shit,” was all Ricky could say, before he was transported back to the cafeteria.DEAD BODY REPORTED._________________________Among Us AU. That's it.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	No one else was in the room where it happened

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, barely re-read. Complete chaos lays ahead. Hic sunt leones.

Ricky squinted at the screen in front of him, looking for any sign of movement in the corridors. He could only hear the distant sound of thumping footsteps reverberating on the metal floors, but he had no idea where they came from. It was the only sound audible in the otherwise silent spaceship, and it would be eerie even if Ricky didn’t know that at any moment, one of them could be found dead. He was about to turn away from the cameras when he heard footsteps approaching; Ricky turned quickly towards the door of the security room, and his heart jumped in his throat when he saw Gina, clad in her black suit, enter the room.

“Hey,” she greeted him cautiously, taking a step towards him.

“Hey yourself,” Ricky gulped, quickly considering his options. Should he run away now?

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Just checking the cams” Ricky gulped. “You?”

“Got a wire to fix,” Gina said, checking out the wall just beside him where the electrical panels hung. “Don’t you have tasks to do?”

“Sure I do,” Ricky said. He strained his ears to check for any upcoming footsteps, but all he could hear was silence. He did _not_ like this situation. His escape route was very clear though, and he knew he couldn’t just stand in front of the cameras forever. He took one step towards the door where Gina stood, and in that very moment, a siren exploded over their heads.

“Shit,” was all Ricky could say before he was transported back to the cafeteria.

_DEAD BODY REPORTED._

“ _Damn_!” Kourtney looked around the table, her eyes zeroing in on the pink empty seat “I was about to finish loading the data in the Admin room!”

“Who cares about the fucking data?” Carlos shouted, slamming his fist on the table “I had to report SEB’S BODY! It was in Electrical!”

Ricky looked around in fear. Carlos, in his bright yellow suit, looked ready to explode in anger.

“Calm down, Carlos” Ashlyn pat her white glove over his hand affectionately “Did you see anyone around there?”

“No, they must have vented already! Where were you betraying fuckers?” Carlos shouted.

“I was at Security with Ricky,” Gina said flatly. “Did you see anything on cams Ricky?”

All eyes fell on him, and Ricky felt his anxiety skyrocket. Whatever he said now would be determining for better or worse, and he didn’t know if he was up for the challenge.

“I…” he gulped, feeling his pulse race “I didn’t see much. “EJ was at Navigation, going up to Weapons. Then Gina came in.”

“Oh, no,” Nini whined, smoothing the sleeves of her cyan suit, “I was in Storage right next to Electrical but I was filling the fuel tank and I didn’t see anything! The Impostor must have walked right past me!”

“It’s okay, Nini,” Kourtney sent her friend a smile “You’re just lucky they didn’t kill you too.”

“Yeah, damn lucky” EJ crossed his arms over his green-clad chest, staring her down “I wonder who here would have the most interest in keeping Nini alive.”

“Three of us, at least” Kourtney squinted threateningly at him “You included, EJ.”

“Okay, we have ten seconds left to decide. Who should we eject?” Ashlyn intervened.

“Maybe we should skip this round?” Kourtney suggested “And I’ll make sure to tail you, EJ. So if I die, you know who to blame.”

“I don’t want to skip! I’m voting someone for Seb’s murder!” Carlos shouted, jumping up from his seat “I’m voting you, Kourt!”

“What? Carlos, that’s mad suspicious you know?” Kourtney said.

“I don’t care” Carlos hissed.

“I’m skipping.” Nini said, looking shaken “It’s no good to just point fingers if we don’t know where the blame should hit.”

Everyone else silently nodded. The countdown slowly reached zero, and soon they were all able to push their chairs back and scuttle towards their assigned tasks.

“I don’t know what you’re expecting to get from this, Kourtney” EJ hissed as he took off towards the weapons room, heading north towards the data log on the wall. Freezing, humid air licked his feet as he stepped on the vent right below the screen.

“If you’re not an impostor, I don’t see why you should be worried” Kourtney replied, crossing her arms over her purple suit.

“Oh, I don’t know” EJ rolled his eyes at her “Maybe because you’re wasting everybody’s time, not doing your tasks, and paving the impostors’ way to victory?”

Kourtney raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“Prove to me you’re not an impostor then.”

“How?” EJ sneered, standing close to her “By _not_ killing you? You know all too well that even if I was the impostor, I wouldn’t kill you two seconds after you accused me in front of everyone. Visual tasks are deactivated, Kourt. Let’s just go and do something, alright?”

Kourtney opened her mouth to reply, but before she could utter a single word a low, rhythmic siren started ringing from somewhere within the belly of the spaceship. Then electricity fizzled in the air around them, and the lights quickly started to dim.

“Blackout” Kourtney hissed; they stared at each other, staring three feet apart, and in a mere five seconds they were enveloped by darkness.

“Shit.”

EJ ran towards the Storage room, making sure not to lose the sound of Kourtney’s footsteps; he shoved himself down the Electrical corridor, heart beating loud in his ears. He knew that with every step he took, the possibility of stumbling on a dead body grew stronger. He didn’t want to face the eventuality.

“Fuck!” Ashlyn exclaimed, as she blindly stumbled into him.

“Are you okay?” EJ helped her steady herself, and soon enough they were reached by Kourtney, who looked slightly out of breath.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn glanced nervously towards the entrance to the Electricity room, a black hole where no one seemed to survive. “Do you think…?”

“Only one way to find out.” EJ squared his shoulders and entered the room, walking quietly. Maybe it was his own suggestion making him hear things, but he was sure that the creaking sound of a closed vent had just reverberated across the walls.

He fiddled with the light switches, trying to fix them with Ashlyn and Kourtney hunched over his shoulders; EJ brushed a drop of sweat off of his forehead, and with another fizzle of electricity, the lights went back on.

Ashlyn’s gasp of horror made EJ’s blood freeze in his veins.

“Oh no,” she wailed, eyes filled with tears. EJ had barely time to turn around and catch a glimpse of Big Red’s maimed body when the usual siren blasted out and they were all transported back to the cafeteria.

_DEAD BODY REPORTED._

“Who?” Nini’s eyes were round with fear as she scanned the table for an empty seat.

“Big Red,” Ashlyn sniffled, and Carlos patted her back in sympathy, “In Electrical.”

“So, EJ’s not a suspect for this one,” Kourtney crossed her arms, not bothering to hide her disappointment. “We were together all the time and he was the one who fixed the lights.”

“I wasn’t me either,” Ashlyn said “I got in the room and found the boy as the lights went on.”

“Where were you guys?” EJ looked around: Carlos was offering Ashlyn a tissue, Gina stared right back at him, Ricky looked shorty-breathed and Nini had a fearful look painted all over her face.

“I was in Admin with Ricky,” Nini’s voice trembled when she spoke, “I was trying to swipe the stupid card but it didn’t work.”

“Yeah,” Ricky nodded, his cheeks as red as the suit he wore “and I was fixing the wires.”

“I was doing the body scan in Medbay,” Gina said “Carlos saw me, didn’t he? He was there when the lights came back.”

“Yes, I did see you.” Carlos nodded.

EJ locked eyes with Ricky and Gina, who were sitting right across from him. A cold dread descended upon the table.

“Carlos,” EJ began quietly “You were in Medbay when the lights went on?”

“I already told you, yes” Carlos rolled his eyes “And I saw Gina do the body scan, she’s safe.”

Pregnant pause.

“Big Red was found in electric” Gina said, “The vent in electric connects directly to Medbay.”

“Yeah,” Carlos said, and then his face fell. “What? No! It wasn’t me! I didn’t kill him!”

“Are you sure?” EJ gripped the edge of the table “Because you look kind of nervous. Also, you probably vented.”

“Of course I’m nervous, you’re accusing me!” Carlos shouted, almost jumping to his feet. He looked like a trapped animal.

“Carlos…” Nini whispered, “Carlos, I think you’re the impostor.”

“Yeah” Gina nodded, her eyes inscrutable as always “You’re mad sus.”

“What the fuck guys!” Carlos panted, “Ashlyn, come on! It’s not me! Gina, EJ, it’s you right? Always conspiring between everyone’s backs?”

“Hey, calm down dude,” EJ warned.

“I’m sorry, Carlos.” Ricky’s mouth curved downwards “It’s you.”

And all at once, they pressed the button to vote.

Ricky couldn’t bear to look as Carlos was ejected from the spaceship: after all, someone had to go.

“We don’t know if it was actually him, right?” Nini whispered as they all rose from their seats in silence.

“It was,” Kourtney reassured her with a smile “It has to be.”

Kourtney walked away towards the engine room, unaware of Ashlyn and Gina’s suspicious glares piercing her back.

“Let’s go then,” EJ slapped a hand on his tight as he stood up; Ricky met his eyes for a split second, before quickly turning away. He went straight to the Admin room, to check on the control panel; two people were in the upper engine room, one was in the weapons room and… two in Admin.

Ricky’s neck snapped up: Gina was standing once again on the threshold, looking straight at him. His heart started racing in his chest: was he done for?

“You’re so fucking quiet,” he whispered nervously, without leaving her out his eyesight as she circled around the table.

“Does that make me suspicious?” Gina took her ID card from her pocket and swiped it on the machine. It blipped an angry red, and she frowned. She swiped it again, and again it gave her an error.

“Oh, come on!” Gina banged her fist on the table, and Ricky couldn’t help but giggle. Gina shot him a murderous look, and he instantly backed away. “Don’t you have anything to do?” She barked.

“Yeah,” Ricky’s lips shot upwards on their own accord “But seeing you fight with the swipe machine is sooo much more fun.”

It took three more tries before Gina’s ID was finally accepted.

“Don’t you have to do it too?” She asked him.

“I did it before with Nini,” Ricky explained, “My next task is in Upper Engine, wanna come with?”

Gina eyed him suspiciously.

“I suppose if you were the impostor you’d have shut the door and killed me already,” she sighed. “Lead the way, but let’s go from Lower Engine. I wanna check for bodies.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Ricky instinctively checked over his shoulders as they walked along thesilent corridor. Gina harrumphed but didn’t comment. They had just turned the corner in Lower Engine, when a siren exploded over their heads.

_Reactor meltdown in 30… 29… 28…_

“Fuck,” Ricky and Gina exchanged a look before breaking into a run, speeding towards the Reactor; Ricky didn’t have time to think, and chased Gina down the corridor. They split ways and headed for opposite walls, both pressing their hands on the reactor scan. At once, the siren went silent.

“That was close,” Ricky sighed, and they resumed their walk towards Upper Engine. A sinister squeaking sound under his foot made Ricky’s veins freeze.

“I knew it,” Gina whispered. Ricky’s gaze fell to the ground: a dark puddle of blood trickled along the pavement and he followed it to the limp, lifeless form of Ashlyn’s body. Without another word, Gina pressed the report button on her tablet.

_DEAD BODY REPORTED._

“It was Ashlyn, at the entrance of Upper Engine,” Gina said quickly, looking at EJ. He gulped and quickly nodded.

“Anyone suspicious?” Was all he said.

“Ricky and I were together all the time,” Gina scrolled her shoulders and looked at Nini and Kourtney.

“I was shooting asteroids in weapons!” Nini gasped, “And EJ saw me, right?”

“Yeah,” EJ nodded “Nini’s clear. Now if I was with Nini and Gina was with Ricky…”

“It wasn’t me!” Kourtney shouted, “I did wires in the cafeteria and then…”

“And then sabotaged the Reactor, waited for Ashlyn to pass you by in Upper Engine, and killed her.” EJ’s voice was ice cold and Ricky had to repress a shiver that ran down his spine.

“You _liar -_ ”, Kourtney’s voice trembled with rage, but it was Nini who stepped in this time.

“Wait, wait, this doesn’t make sense! Kourtney and I were together in electrical during the first round and she could have killed me a million times.”

“You’re so naive sometimes,” EJ shook his head with a cold smile “She was obviously trying to earn your trust…”

“And you’re just pouring poison down everyone’s ears, killing your own cousin and then accusing ME of it!”

“Guys!” Gina slapped her hand on the table “Let’s just skip this one out. If Carlos was an impostor then it’s four against one, and it makes no sense to randomly eject someone now. Let’s see what happens next.”

Ricky was sure everyone could hear his heart as it tried to beat out of his chest.

“But… but what if Carlos wasn’t? And it’s two against three?”

EJ met his eyes, his look impossible to decipher.

“Then it’ll be over in just one kill.” He flicked his tongue over his lips, and Ricky couldn’t help but be reminded of a snake setting eyes on a prey.

Without another word, they waited for the countdown to reach zero, and Ricky sped off towards the Electrical Room without checking if he was being followed. He’d rather get this over with.

He ignored the lights control panel and instead turned the corner, resting his back on the metal panel at the very back of the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath: Nini, Kourtney, Gina, EJ, and himself. One more kill and everything would be over.

The sound of footsteps below him echoed within the belly of the spaceship like heartbeats of a monstrous creature: Ricky’s eyes snapped open just as the vent in the corner creaked open, and a hand slowly creeped out.

Ricky stood transfixed, watching the figure emerge from the darkness: a swift kick shut the vent closed once again, and the impostor turned to face him.

“I knew I’d find you here.” EJ’s smile was twisted as he took a step towards Ricky, pressed up against the wall. He tried to speak, but the words remained stuck in his throat.

EJ ran a finger down Ricky’s cheek, all the way to his exposed neck.

“I…” Ricky’s voice was barely more than a whisper “I really don’t think I’m good at this.”

He looked up at EJ, desperate for a sign that he hadn’t totally screwed things up.

“No, you’re not” EJ sighed, one hand clasped tightly on Ricky’s waist “Gina is onto you, despite what she said. And it was so obvious that it was you who killed Big Red.”

“I…” Ricky gulped, trying to keep his voice stable as EJ’s nose nuzzled into his neck, his bare teeth dragging along the line of his jugular “I vented into Medbay as the lights were still off and run all the way to Admin so Nini would think I’d been with her the whole time.”

“Good save,” EJ praised and pressed a kiss right under his left ear “But you’re still leaving me to carry this game all by myself.”

“S-sorry” Ricky was finding it very hard to form a coherent sentence, given how warm EJ’s body felt as it pressed against his. “I can…”

But he never got to say what he could do, because EJ pinned his wrist beside his head and kissed him fiercely, pushing him even further against the metal wall. Ricky let his lips pry him open, completely lost in the sensation. EJ’s tongue swiped over his teeth and he bit his bottom lip, making Ricky moan against him.

“You look cute, all red in the face,” EJ smirked, letting him go. Ricky tried to catch his breath, unable to look away from EJ’s face as he looked at him as if he was trying to decide the best way to off him. He should _not_ have felt so turned on by that idea.

“And you have a chance to get a win for us. Someone’s coming.” EJ stepped away from Ricky looking immensely pleased with himself, just as a set of nervous, quick steps approached them.

“Oh, hey guys,” Nini smiled weakly, opening the wires cabinet. “I never like to come here alone either. This room gives me the creeps.”

“I bet it does,” EJ smiled sweetly. “Almost finished with your tasks?”

“Yeah, this is the last one,” Nini smiled back. Then her gaze fell to where EJ’s hand had clasped Ricky’s wrist. “What are you doing?”

She looked straight at Ricky.

“Yeah, Ricky,” EJ mocked, “What are you doing?”

Ricky took a good look at EJ’s teasing eyes, hesitating a beat too long before looking away from his chapped lips, then he went back to Nini. She was standing with a pink and a blue wire in each hand, her arms limp at her sides.

Ricky pressed a button on his tablet, and the heavy metal doors of the electrical room shut with one final thud.

“Sorry, Nini.” he said, and his voice was finally firm. “It’s us.”

Ricky sabotaged the lights as Nini’s face transformed into a mask of horror; the menacing glint of EJ’s blade was the last thing she saw before the room was immersed into complete darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
